Hot Cocoa on Rainy Days
by CarolineCatharsis
Summary: Bowchikawowow Its raining, Natsu is feeling the love, Lucy is feeling the love, I wanted to write some smut. Yeah :D please read, its got equal parts sappy and romantic and just plain dirty. Hope you enjoy 3


-Hello everyone, this is my first Natsu and Lucy fict. I hope you enjoy! Its EXPLICIT content, and just a oneshot—

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters.

Warnings: Explicit Mature content NatsuxLucy

Summary: Some fluffy, Some lemony, Some limey. Its all good. :D A bit aggressive though. Sorry if the characters seem off :(

* * *

Natsu sat in Lucy's empty apartment, waiting for her. He sat on the hardwood floor, back perched against her bedside, the duvet cushioning him. Lazy gray light slanted in through the window from an overcast sky. Half lidded eyes watched as tiny droplets raced one another towards the bottom pane, his cheek pressed into his raised left knee, hands clasped around the shin, the other leg was casually bent next to it.

A sigh, it was such a quiet boring day, the dampness putting a hamper on his fire. And worse yet, Lucy was nowhere to be found. Sulking, he sighed and looked towards her door, chin, rather than cheek, now pressing into his knee. Next to him lay Happy, curled into a warm little ball like an actual cat, his quiet snoring the only other sound in the room besides the rain pitter-patting on the roof and windows of the house. The rain had been ceaseless as of late, whether that was due to one of Juvia's current Grey-induced mood swings of unrequited love, or a real freak-natural occurrence, he didn't know and to be honest, didn't really care. His eyes narrowed even more in his current state of depressed boredom, "when is this rain gonna stop?" He growled to no one in particular.

Giving up, he leaned back against Lucy's bed and wondered where she could be. She had told him that she was going to some book thing with Levy in another town, and that she would be home later today…So why wasn't she back yet!?

He rubbed his eyes in frustration. His short attention span allowing him to be amused by the explosions of color he saw, probably produced by driving his fists into his eyes so hard. He grinned like a stupid five year old and lowered his hands, Lucy's house had become a bleary mess and it took a lot of blinking before it returned to normal. When the haze did clear his eyes settled on a plain composition book sitting on her bedside table. Hoping to find some good teasing material Natsu crawled over to the little table and picked up the book. He flopped onto his stomach on her bed; Happy, rolling over in the process to be sprawl out on his back, a look of bliss on his face as he murmured something about a sky full of fish. Natsu flipped through the first couple pages of boring Lucy talk, he skimmed through the pages looking for any admittance to anything that could be used to tease her.

Bored again, and not yet finding anything of interest, he flipped another page and was brought to full attention. On the page he read some short smutty musings of possible...Scenarios between the characters of her book. The scenes ranged everywhere from easy fluff to sultry nights spent in humid beach houses, his mind straying to all the uncomfortable places sand could get in those types of situations, and then the stark difference between her commentary and her actual musings. The transition between a heavy groping makeout session abruptly dropped off to her thoughts on why such a scene would or wouldn't work. He was appalled, sure, SOMETIMES Lucy liked to try to flaunt her sexual appeal, but most of the time the actions were easily brushed off because of how absurd she made them. He thought that she had been doing all of that on purpose, making it all a light teasing game, never would he thought she had meant any of those actions. But seeing as she was obviously capable of …imagining, and…describing such scenes, apparently she knew something about it. Suddenly, he wondered if she had ever done any of the actions. He flinched, tossing the book to the opposite side of the room and flushing deeper than he had already been. He had battled everything from iron dragon slayers to universe altering magicians, but nothing, and he meant NOTHING scared him more than the thought of picking up that book again knowing that the contents held real-life experiences narrated through fictitious characters. He laid there on his stomach, head in his hands, and actually allowed himself to consider if he thought Lucy had…had…uh, d-done… things, like that. He growled and rubbed at his face, why did this frustrate him so much? Because, he had yet to explore in the world of….relationships? Who cared about that kind of thing anyway? He lived to fight for his friends, not for a single lover. Besides, his friends were a family to him, and family shared a form of love right? His brain traitorously imagined him telling Grey that he loved him, even if it was like a brother and he felt the fire in his stomach seethe, worse yet he imagined telling Erza that he loved her, he shivered with the putrid cold sweats that usually were only induced with a form of transportation. Her reaction would obviously involve his death.

He let the musings die with those thoughts and slumped further into Lucy's bed. With his face buried in the comforter her scent was washed over him. It oddly calmed him, making his lids feel heavier. Her unique scent was like fresh spring flowers dulled by a light rain, earthly, but with something otherworldly there too. He wondered if all stellar spirit mages smelled like both the earth and the starts, his eyes drifted closed as the stars danced through his mind, glittering with dazzling beauty… like her smile.

Lucy walked through the rain, luckily it wasn't particularly cold or hard, never the less she was still soaked by the time she got home, and was silently glad that she hadn't bought that book that she wanted. She opened her door and entered her apartment, dripping water all over the floor. Quickly dropping her stuff she shuffled to the bathroom to strip out of her wet clothes. Leaving them in the tub she wrapped a plush white towel around her body and exited the bathroom. She went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of super soft, plushy-short bedtime shorts, grey knee high socks, and a little black tank top. The shorts were light pink and had little white clouds on them. She turned, starting to drop the towel, when she noticed the dragon slayer on her bed, for the first time. With widened eyes she quickly clutched the falling towel to her petite frame and scurried in to the bathroom again cursing under her breath.

Once dressed, she reemerged and slid silently to stand before the salamander on her bed. Hands on her hips she smirked at his cute sleeping face. "Natsu, Natsu, Natsu." She tsked quietly, for this one time, only, she would let him stay there. Too tired from her trip, and seeing him look so peaceful pulled at her heart strings and made her weak. Instead of crawling right into her bed to warm up, like as was her plan, (before finding it to be preoccupied) she decided to go to the kitchen to make hot cocoa.

Try as she may, quietly making ANYTHING was beyond her, and soon the bang of a metal pot on the stove had Natsu waking up on her bed.

He scratched at his stomach as he shuffled around the corner to her kitchenette. Tired eyes met a sight he had never seen before. Lucy usually dressed pretty scantily, leaving nothing to the imagination about her appeal. But Natsu only ever saw her in her day clothes, now he was seeing her in some of her lazy clothes, and his sleep-fogged brain decided he found that to be more appealing.

"Lucy?" His voice was thick from sleep, it sounded deep and made her body feel hot, she blushed.

"Y-yes Natsu?" She turned to look at him from where she stood at the stove, stirring the rich brown liquid. As she took in his bed frazzled appearance Lucy decided that a sleepy Natsu did horrible, HORRIBLE things to her body, indeed. Giving him a hurried once over she felt the blush on her cheeks and inwardly scolded herself, turning back to the pot.

"You look cute."

The look she gave him was all big bright eyes and lightly blushing face, it was certainly cute. Especially, in that outfit, as his mind woke up slowly more and more he did decide that he definitely liked 'good-morning Lucy'. Her shapely legs were covered to the knees in these plain yet oddly sexy grey socks and then her creamy white thighs were exposed up to those cute pink shorts that looked like they should be a pillow, rather than an article of clothing, not to mention they matched his hair, he thought with a smoke puff of pride. Then a black tank top that accented the curve of her waist and the swell of her breasts teasingly, he blinked, her hair was wet though, did she just get out of the shower? He sniffed the air, not smelling her shampoo particularly strong, just rain and her natural scent…

She stared at him blankly. He was standing in the entrance to the kitchenette and ogling her with a sleepy glazed half-lidded eye and lazy smile expression, while he scratched his chest slowly. If she didn't know him she would have mistaken him for a punk who was higher than a hippie on 420. She shook her head, most of the appeal of the cute, innocent, post-nap Natsu gone behind the stupid grin of the 'stoner' look he was giving her right now. And did he just puff smoke out of his nose? That definitely wasn't helping. He sniffed the air like a dog and she took it as a cue to pour some of the hot cocoa into a mug for him, and then one for herself.

"Here." She said while offering him a mug. He took the steaming milk chocolate colored liquid and stared at it quizzically. He gave it a curious sniff and then a sip.

She was about to warn him it was hot, when she remembered who she was talking to. Rolling her eyes, she watched him down the scorching liquid in a few gulps, knowing he could eat fire, boiling liquid probably wasn't much of a hassle to him. He sighed contentedly, and looked at her with sparkling eyes.

"What was that?" He asked excitedly, his tongue still tingling with the richness of chocolate, spiked with just a pinch of cinnamon.

A brow arched, "Hot cocoa? Have you really never had it before?"

"No. It was really good, Lucy!" She smiled at his sincerity and found herself offering him hers, wanting nothing more than to please him more.

He looked at her offered drink with a wrinkled frown akin to a pug puppy's face, brows furrowed he said, "But that one is yours. I don't want to dink yours."

She smiled at his child like innocents. Despite the fearless man he appeared to be in battle she really loved him like this, too. This innocent and simple understanding he had of the world tugged at her heart in the most curious of ways. "I only made it to warm up." She responded and gave him the now full mug, retreating to the sink to wash out his empty one.

He stared into the depths of the cup full of the chocolatey goodness, unable to deny his desire for it, he sipped tenderly this time as he asked her, " why are you wet anyway?"

"It's raining out." Was her simple answer.

As if to confirm, he glanced at the window, taking another sip of the warm liquid, feeling it slide down his throat and pool into his belly comfortingly. He finished the drink and approached her. "So why didn't you dry off?" he peered at her from the top of the tilted mug, eyes questioning.

She shrugged, "I dried off my skin. I'm just too lazy to dry my hair." Why was he being so finicky anyway?

Leaning forward he set the cup in the sink. But the simple action brought him way too close for her. She felt her pulse spike as she could feel his warmth radiating from him. She smirked inwardly, musing_, I guess being a fire dragon slayer has its perks_. His arm brushed hers as he pulled back and the unexpected action drawled an involuntary shiver from her.

He had tactfully brushed against her arm as he slowly pulled back from the sink. Her shiver only solidified his premonitions of her. She was still cold. Growling quietly he moved to enfold her in his arms.

"W-What are you doing Natsu!?" Panicked, she tried to pull from his strong arms, even though her body vehemently protested against it, both his delicious warmth and artfully sculpted body pulling hers to him like a magnet.

"You need to warm up, just relax Lucy." Natsu tightened his arms around her, pulling her flush to his chest. She sighed defeat and he felt her arms circling him. She shivered a few times and he blew hot air through her hair slowly.

"You should really dry your hair."

Another breath of warmth made her scalp feel prickly. "If you burn my hair I wont forgive you." Her half hearted scold was muffled by his shoulder which she leaned upon. Her eye lids felt heavy and he was so warm. She also noticed Natsu's smell, not being accustomed to being this close to him she was seeing her friend in a new manor. His smell was deep, something like summer night bonfires and black cherries. There wasn't a real way to describe it, smoky but sweet. She felt herself leaning on him a bit too much, her cheek pressing in to him and her eyes shut. The rumble of his laugh shook her to semi consciousness, "whut?"

"Your hair got kinda poofy." His hand slid down her back and under her knees, the other one holding her shoulders, suddenly fully awake now that he was carrying her bridal she blushed hardcore.

"N-Natsu! What are you doing?" Her flustered remark didn't seem to damper him in the least as he carried her to her room and stood her before her mirror.

"Look Luce! I did you hair for you!" The grin plastered across his face was absurd. Just like her hair, which had certainly fluffed up from his drying it.

"Thanks a lot Natsu, you don't need to do it again." She left his arms and walked over to her bed, immediately laying down and rolling up in the majority of her blankets.

Natsu looked around for Happy, seeing the gray cat no where in site he sighed and looked out the window with a frown.

"Its still raining out." Her voice was quiet and her face turned towards the window. The smooth lighting softened her figure, and also threw a sharp contrast of her shadow on the bed beside her. He saw the storm raging in her eyes as thunder shook the glass in her window. The day was at its end and the light was dimming fast. He did not want to walk home.

With a sigh he started for the door, the floor creaked beneath his feet.

Her voice rang out against the storm, quiet but the loudest thing his ears could hear, "Where are you going?"

"Home, I guess." Was his reply.

There was silence, both wanting the company of the other, but not really knowing how to ask.

"Well, its raining." She said.

"I have walked in the rain before." He shrugged.

"I am cold." She pouted.

"I can make you a fire before I go?" He wasn't really sure why the excuses kept coming. He thought it was her eyes, they were far away in a land he knew nothing of. But he wanted to, he wanted to know Lucy more than he had ever wanted anything else in his life.

She looked at him, she put those eyes on him and they asked him to stay with her. Lightening lit up the room for a second, the sunset purple and musky, the thunder echoed rumbling the floor with a ferocity that surprised him. Yet neither of them moved. He felt something carnal in his chest, and flexed his fingers. Her eyes did not leave his. They were asking something of him, demanding even, they made him feel restless. It was like she was being defiant, like she was daring him to climb in the bed with her. What broke the spell was the shiver. That fragile tremor of weakness on her end, it gave him his excuse to move in to the bed beside her. But instead of her holding still she turned towards him, welcoming him into her arms. Scenes from her notebook resurfaced in his mind and he felt that carnal sense stirring again. Her scent washed over him, the rain poured over her roof made his heart beat faster, sounded like the blood rushing in his ears. She sighed as their physical contact was restored. Another shiver and he pulled her closer, rolling them over so that he cradled her on his chest and wrapped her in his arms. A protectiveness unlike one he knew prior washed over him. She looked up into his eyes with half closed lids, she wanted to kiss him. She felt cold, yet hot at the same time. Desire flooded through her veins like the rain water pouring down her roof. He had sparks in his eyes, they were dark and barely there but she felt them when he looked at her. When he had been trying to get away earlier she could feel his pull, like a magnetic energy, that wanted nothing more than to climb in to bed with her, and even now she wondered why he had wanted to run. _Still not grown up yet, Natsu?_ Smiling, she leaned forward so slowly, her lips searching as her eyes shut.

He closed the distance faster than she expected and the heat was immediate. Yet he did not rush it, the kiss was tender, a purse of the lips, and then a slight opening of his mouth and then pushing together again. She melted under his pressure, pushing her hot body against him, she needed more contact. He grunted feeling her soft curves press against his hard lines, hips rolling upwards without permission, pressing his erection into her thighs. They opened for him, and she slid upwards closer to his face, his hands came alive. One hand twining into her long hair, holding her mouth to his; the other reaching down to her plump bottom and kneading it.

She felt him against her thigh hot and hard, he tasted like cinnamon and dark chocolate. More thunder crackled above her roof and she felt it reverberate in her veins. The desire for touch was burning inside her, she wanted to touch him and be touched by him, unlike any other feeling she had ever experienced before. It was odd, really odd. She was laying on top of and kissing Natsu. He was her friend, practically her family, but the way his lips pressed against hers and the way his erection pressed against her told her that he wasn't the naïve boy she always thought him to be. Sure he was silly, but apparently he understood basic human functions. And the way he was kissing her, he seemed pretty knowledgeable about what he was doing. It was surprising, and only fueled her desire for him. The storm raging outside her room was making it more alluring. She wanted to be in bed with someone, someone who made her feel safe and warm, and who better than her nakama? Her Natsu.

He grunted as her nails pressed into his shoulder, he flipped them over so that she laid beneath him.

"Natsu-" Her voice was breathless and quiet. He kissed her again and slid his hands beneath her tank top.

"Is this okay?" His voice was deep with emotions, but quiet in a mysterious way. It seemed to float about her in the darkened room.

"Yes. I want you to touch me." Her reply was clear, her voice steady and it reminded him of the way the brightest stars shone in the night sky. He kissed her again and brought his hands to her breasts.

She gasped quietly at his touch, his hands were so warm and a little rough, but he was surprisingly gentle as he squeezed her breasts. Breaking their kiss he groaned quietly, "Jeeze Luce, your breasts are so nice." It was a surprising thing to hear him say, and it made heat blossom between her legs.

She slipped her hands into his vest. His body wasn't much of a surprise to her, she already could see the toned muscles on his abdomen on a daily basis. But the feel of them was not what she expected, though he trained everyday his muscles weren't the stiff hard ones built by hours and hours of work, instead they felt natural, as muscles that a boy was born with but didn't fully develop until he was grown. They were smooth and firm beneath his warm skin. She was addicted to the feeling of the dips and curves of them, she wanted to taste them, she wanted to feel them shiver at her touch, she wanted to see them taunt and shiny as he worked over her, she wanted him more than anything else. Lightening crackled outside and his growl matched the roar of the thunder. He pinched her nipples and she pressed her fingernails into his chest with a hiss. Desire glinted in his eyes and she reached up to him to press another kiss to his lips. Then she surprised him by rolling them over again. She straddled his lap and pulled her shirt off. His canines glinted in the light of the storm as he grinned at her. Her eyes were dark and lidded as she tugged his vest off as well. His hands covered her breast as his tongue laved at the other. A husky noise left her mouth as she felt him pressing into her sex from beneath her. She ground her sex against his, feeling lewd and sexy as he watched her.

"Oh god, Luce." His hips bucked upwards wanting more friction, his hands fell to her hips and dug into her skin in need.

She grinned, her hair falling forward and covering her face as she let him guide her hips along his length she put her wait on his chest, she felt wild and powerful, being the one on top of the fire dragon he could guide her, but ultimately she was the one in control. His length pulsed beneath her wet sex, wanting her his voice slipped out, pleading, "Luce, I want you so badly." His head turned upwards searching for her lips. She conceded and returned the power to him. Natsu rolled the two over again and let his body press hers into the bed. She moaned feeling his warmth over her. His body hot and hard, hers hot and soft, she yielded to him perfectly and he kissed his way down her neck leaving love bites along his way.

"Ugh, Natsu please." She had given him back the lead, now she wanted him. His fingers slipped beneath her panties and pulled the garment off. His fingers teased at her entrance and he sucked upon her breasts. She was panting, and her liquids coated his fingers. "Damn Luce, you are pretty excited." He grinned cheekily at her, receiving a glare.

"Oh, like you are one to talk." She suddenly grabbed his length through his boxers and her heart skipped a beat feeling him. She tried not to let her face show how impressed she was, Natsu was not only extremely hard, but he felt extremely big too. He growled feeling her hand on him, and the noise went straight to her sex. She felt hot and tingly and stroked his length through the fabric. He pushed one of his fingers into her sex and her voice slipped, "Hnnn." He grinned devilishly and pressed his lips to hers.

His fingers worked her in a way that made no sense. _ He can't possibly have never done this before, there is just no way." _ She was fighting her orgasm, she was fighting it hard. He plunged two fingers into her dripping sex and curled them reaching deep and massaging her walls. His tongue worked against hers and try as she might to get him off, her stroking him was doing nothing but fueling her own desire. She was so fucking close, and it wasn't fare. She cracked an eye to look at him. His eyes were shut tight, his brow furrowed. _Well, at least he looks like he is having a difficult time._ She squeezed him hard and moved her hand faster, she couldn't keep her own orgasm at bay for much longer.

His eyes slitted open and she felt him twitching in her hand. His voice rumbled from deep in his chest, " Dammit Luce, just let go already." His fingers furled and he hit a spot within her core. She came un done in an instant, an panting gushing mess as she bucked into his fingers. She spasmed on the bed for almost half a minute, contracting around his fingers as she was slave to her orgasmic bliss. His smile was vicious at his victory and he pulled his own length from his boxers and kicked them off on the floor. While she regained her breath he brought his fingers to his mouth and cleaned them off. If he wasn't so sexy right not she would probably be absurdly embarrassed. _Who the hell is this anyway, usually Natsu is a goofy kid, but he is acting so mature about this._

"Come on, Luce you can't be done yet. Although, you did come really hard." He teased her.

"Look at you over there, if I had only lasted a bit longer you would be a panting mess too." She protested and rolled over to see him, finally.

Natsu sat back on her bed as she looked at him, if she didn't know better she would have guessed he was blushing at having her look at him. _Oh hoho, where did that sexy confidence go?_ Although, to be honest, he had nothing to be shy about, Natsu was nothing but smooth sexy skin over perfectly shaped muscles, he even had that "v" like shape leading down his groin. And his length was now out for her to see, and he was an impressive sight. She got up and crawled over to him, his attention came back to her as she took his length in one hand. "Wow." She breathed, not really meaning to, but it slipped. He twitched in her hand at hearing her comment. It seemed to put confidence back into him and he straightened his posture a bit. She tugged at his length and his hips bucked up into her hand. He was so hard in her hand, her fingers barely touching. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the tip, the softness of the skin was a direct contrast to the hardness of his engorged member. She swallowed his length like a pro and moaned around his whole length. Taken by surprise he let out a surprisingly girly squeak, " Ahh, Lucy!" She pulled back, releasing his length with a 'pop' from her mouth and looked up at him through her lashes. He was panting hard, and she could tell he wouldn't last long. She grinned, feeling greedy she took him back into her mouth and worked him. One hand cupped his balls as her mouth took all of him in, her tongue laved at the head of his dick and she tasted the salty pre cum coming from the head. He grunted, his hips flexing beneath her fingers, she held him down and slowed just enough to drag out his orgasm, he stilled and she slowed even more, "Luce, please don't stop." His voice was choked as he was just on the edge of his orgasm. She smiled and swallowed him down, quickly dragging him back to his orgasm and pushing him over the edge. He came and she swallowed all he had to offer. He laid back once he was done and panted. She gazed at his chiseled body, glistening lightly with sweat as he panted. His muscles were hypnotizing, more rain pattered against the roof. The room grew very quiet, except for the wind blowing the rain irregularly against her roof.

She felt sleepy, yet still not completely satisfied. Sucking him off had turned her on again and she wanted to do some more. She watched him and wondered if he was asleep. He lay on his back with his arm over his eyes and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. After a minute of silence she couldn't take it, " Natsu?" She called to him, a bit scared she had done something wrong. "Natsu are you okay?"

He looked at her his eyes dark and devious, " I don't think you realize how amazing that was, Luce." She was startled by his response, his voice was quiet, but deep, it promised much more within its depths and it made her shiver with want. "I was trying to calm down a bit," he got up and leaned in to press his lips to hers, "because I can't quite control myself after that. You made me beg, Luce, and now I want to do the same to you." He felt like a fire had been ignited in his belly, it burned white hot and there did not seem to be anything but her that could sate it. "oh…" Her reply was quiet but she welcomed the kisses. He pushed her back on to the bed and he was taken aback, her hair haloed around her head, lightening flashed across the sky, lighting her up, she was all smooth curves and perfect skin, perfect everything. Her eyes glittered as they watched him, his eyes were transfixed by her pouty lips, her hair looked like stardust as it shone in more lightening, this girl was perfect and all he could ever want.

"I love you Lucy." He whispered it, but this time the rumble of thunder was quiet, it was miles and miles away so she heard his confession. Tears instantly kissed at the corners of her eyes as she was suddenly taken by emotion.

"Natsu, I- I love you too." Her voice cracked, but it was beautiful. She was beautiful, the storm, her bed, their love, it was all beautiful. He suddenly pulled her to him in an embrace and she let the few tears slip before she brushed them away. "Oh Natsu I'm so happy." She smiled at him and he pressed his lips to hers.

Like their first kiss, it started out tender, but then the passion trickled through, although he just admitted his love the dragon slayer made it obvious that he couldn't be a kitten about this. She accepted everything he had to give, he was her fire dragon after all, everything about him was fierce, but now she saw the fiery passion as well. Her lips were bruised by his kisses, his fingers dug into her skin and she felt hot everywhere he touched her. Delicious shivers wracked her body as he pressed his length to her entrance. He coated himself and teased her clit. She moaned and looked him in the eyes he kept eye contact as he began pressing himself in. It was a snug fit, she eventually closed her eyes, her mouth falling open slightly and his eyes shut with a hiss as soon as he had filled her completely.

Her pants seemed to echo around the room, she had never felt so full before. He filled her to her deepest parts it was amazing, and a bit uncomfortable. She breathed slower and tried to quiet her heart. "Luce are you alright." His voice sounded strained, and she realized his forearms were taught, the muscles clenched as he controlled his urge to take her. He looked so sexy she felt her sex convulse around him. He groaned at the feeling and pressed his hips to her, pushing himself a touch deeper. "You can move, Natsu. Please." Her voice sounded deep and womanly. It surprised her, and seemed to turn him on. He grit his teeth and then pulled out of her only to sheath himself again. Her head snapped back of its own accord as she felt him fill her again, it was truly amazing, warm pleasurable tingles wracked through her whole body. He worked over her hard and fast, lifting one of her legs to his shoulder so he could grip her better. Her body bounced off of him and back so quickly she didn't know how to move to help him, so instead Lucy just clung to him as best as she could as he pushed them higher and higher.

She called his name as she felt herself slipping. He groaned, and pulled her into his lap, her thighs spread and he plunged even deeper into her. Her orgasm overtook her and she convulsed around his dick greedily. Strangled grunts fell past his lips as he continued to buck into her until his completion. She clutched at his shoulders desperately as she came undone again. He stilled beneath her, holding her tightly to him as he shuddered his release deep into her core. Minutes later the two break apart breathing slowly.

"Wow…"

"Yeah Luce." He smiled sheepishly and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Looks like the rain let up." She noted the lack of raindrop sounds on her roof as she laid down on her side.

"Does that mean I should go home now?" Natsu asked, pretending to get up from the bed.

"NO!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bed next to her, " you are staying here tonight, Natsu Dragoneel. You are here to keep me warm remember?"

"Oh, yeah, how could I forget. Have I done a good job so far?" He grinned cheekily.

Lucy blushed, "good enough, you big goof." She rolled away from him and pulled the blankets above her head, hiding from him. He took it as an invitation to snuggle her and right before the two drifted off to sleep he muttered, "Hey Luce? Can we have more hot cocoa in the morning."

She laughed quietly, "Sure thing, Natsu."

* * *

**The End**

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
